Learning from Paracelsus
|details = Do you have any desire to become an Alchemist? Recently Paracelsus has been thinking about taking a pupil. They want me to approach someone at the Guild who looks like they have what it takes. You helped out with making the Philosopher's Stone, so I was thinking about you. If you've got an interest, go and visit Paracelsus |fameAdv= 30,000 |fameTrd= 30,000 |step1 = /Going around the world/Venice/Paracelsus/ Oh, it's you, huh? If you're thinking about becoming an Alchemist, I'm pleased. For my locus, who has become so helpful to me to arrive... This is according to the teachings of Alchemy. The world goes around and comes around. And after you will come someone else, suffering, suffering and maybe arriving./Handicrafts/13 |step2 = /Instruction begins/Venice/Paracelsus/ Okay, so shall we begin training? Since you've got the background knowledge, I'll summarize the superfluous bits. For much of alchemy, I'm sure you'll remember that catalysts are necessary. Let's start from making those catalysts. Bring 1 Seal of Salamander and 3 boxes of Mercury./Handicrafts/13 |step3 = /Make alchemical liquid medicine/Venice/Paracelsus/ Thank you. Really 10 boxes of Red Ore are required, but this time it will be a farewell gift from me. A generally used catalyst is this Red Alchemy Ointment as well as one other, called Black Alchemy Ointment. Black Ore, Sulphur and Seal of Gnome are used in that.///Seal of Salamander/1 |step4 = /Passive and active/Venice/Paracelsus/ Thank you. By the way, for Black Alchemy Ointment,Sulphur is used instead of Mercury. In the Alchemy world, Sulphur is the Active of all things versus Mercury being the Passive of all things. From these all things can be created, or so goes the traditional reasoning... Well, the things after that we'll leave for now.///Mercury/3 |step5 = /First, together with Paracelsus/Venice/Paracelsus/ It's difficult to get your hands on Alchemy books. Those of you who have no technical books, come to me. I will lend you my knowledge. At the start, take up Western books and paper, and start with a manuscript of valuable knowledge of Alchemy as well... The catalysts have probably stabilized by now. |step6 = /Each Eise man's stone is unique/Venice/Paracelsus/ Well, you've taken your first step as an Alchemist. I'm praying that someday you will find your way to the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is different for everyone. For me as a doctor, it was the research for a remedy, but what kind of research will it be for you I wonder. |step7 = /The secrets of alchemy/Venice/Paracelsus/ Let me teach you that main point of Alchemy. Alchemy is what materials are composed of, researching what they will change into, and searching for what will turn into a certain thing, the study of realizing that process. The theory of making things... That is the quest which is sleeping in all of us. |step8 = /Sometime, at some extreme moment/Venice/Paracelsus/ What I'm telling you may sound difficult to you still. But when you've come to the end of the road, you'll understand. The end that you go is one that only you can make. Your truth is one that only you can make. Alchemy is also exactly that. |stepfinal = The alchemist/Venice/Paracelsus/ I learned the foundation of Alchemy from Paracelsus. To see through to the true nature of materials, transforming materials it seems is the research of Alchemy. Arabic and Casting, religious studies and others are necessary. To master the way of Alchemy, I'll have to gain extensive knowledge. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Alchemy beginner's permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Learning Alchemy |landarea = Venice |seaarea = Adriatic Sea }}